Drabblissima !
by 7Fallen-Angels
Summary: Divers drabbles sur Fairy Tail ! Venez lire !
1. Gâteaux

Hola, les gens et les gentes !

Alors, je me présente, je m'appelle Hokori (ce compte est partagé, on est deux dessus pour le moment )) et pis, bah, c'est la 1ère fois que je poste sur ce fandom. J'ai eu de l'inspiration en plein cours et puis, j'ai décidé de les poster :D

Je vais pas vous expliquer le pourquoi du comment, je vous laisse juste lire !

Enjoy !

Rating : K, c'est que de l'humour… un drabble, quoi !

Disclaimer : les gens utilisés sont à celui qui les a créés !

Mots : 114, pas réussis à faire 100 T-T

Il stressait. Littéralement. Il n'avait même plus d'ongles à ronger. Il tournait en rond, s'asseyait, se relevait. Impossible de s'arrêter une minute tellement il stressait. On avait beau le dépeindre comme le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, Zeleph avait aussi des faiblesses. Et là, pour la première fois, il créait. Lui qui ne savait que détruire créait quelque chose et il avait peur que ça ne réussisse pas. Ça faisait une heure qu'ils étaient là-dedans et pas un signe. Enfin, la lumière s'éteignit et Zeleph se leva d'un bond. Dans quelques secondes il allait savoir s'il avait donné la vie. Il ouvrit la porte et … sauta de joie. Ses gâteaux étaient réussis !

Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé ça ? C'était bien, nul, vraiment à chier, vous en voulez encore ?

Merci de poster des reviews ça me ferais beaucoup plaisir !

A la prochaine !

Hokori


	2. Sac

Salut, salut ! Me revoila avec un nouveau drabble, avec Mystogan, cette fois ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire. J'ai réussis à faire 100 mots, en plus ! Bref, je vous laisse lire !

Lolo : merci pour ta review, ma 1ère, je suis émue T-T

Enjoy !

Rating : K

Disclaimer : la flemme de dire que les personnages sont à Hiro Mashima... j'viens de le faire, mais faites comme si vous n'aviez rien lu.

Mots : 100

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, les membres de la guilde s'effondrèrent, profondément endormis. Mystogan entra dans la salle, s'arrêtant au milieu du hall. Il balaya la pièce du regard, semblant chercher quelque chose. Il ignora le regard interrogateur de Makarof et les piques que lui lançait Luxus. Il fouilla la guilde de fond en comble, ne répondant pas au maître qui lui demandait vainement ce qu'il cherchait. Enfin, l'objet trouvé, il sortit de la guilde. Il ne pouvait décemment pas dire qu'il avait oublié son sac à main. Pour un mage de rang S, ça la foutait mal.

Alors, comme avez-vous trouvé ce drabble ? Si vous ne vous souvenez pas, quand on voit pour la 1ère fois Mystogan, il n'a pas tous ses bâtons, mais un petit sac blanc. Voilà d'où vient mon délire ^^

Merci de me dire ce que vous en penser, ça fait toujours plaisir !

PS : je poste plutôt vite en ce moment, mais c'est parce que mes drabbles sont déjà écrits, j'ai juste à les recopier. En somme, quand je posterais 1 mois plus tard, ça voudra dire que ma réserve de drabbles est épuisée ! Je dis ça à titre préventif ;)


	3. Shampoing

Salut ! Comment allez-vous ? Bon, j'vais pas raconter ma vie, j'vais bien, voilà ! )

Nouveau drabble sur Fried ! Je le trouve pas vraiment réussi, mais j'aime pas le gaspillage alors je le poste quand même ^^

Enjoy !

Rating : comme d'hab'

Disclaimer : comme d'hab'

Mots : comme d'hab', 100 ! :D

xXx

Fried était encore en retard. Quand c'était de 5 minutes, d'accord, mais là, il avait presque 40 minutes ! Ses coéquipiers allaient encore le réprimander et il avait horreur de ça. Il avait beau se lever tôt et tout le pataquès, rien n'y faisait ! Bixlow allait se foutre de lui et Evergreen se moquerait en disant que, de toute façon, s'était mal fait. Pourtant, il y passait des heures le matin, avec tous ses produits pour que ça tienne ! Mais en ce moment, impossible de faire les éclairs qu'il avait sur le crâne d'habitude ! Ce soir, sûr, il change de shampoing !

xXx

Mais quel shampoing a acheté Fried pour pas réussir à se coiffer… ou plutôt, qu'utilise-t-il pour se coiffer ? Parce que, personnellement, j'arrive pas à les faire, moi, ses éclairs j'ai pas essayer non plus, trop la flemme xD

Alors, que pensez-vous de ce drabble ? Comme dit précédemment, je l'aime pas plus que ça, moi. Mais je suis pas vous, alors je vous laisse juger ) merci de poster des reviews, bonnes ou mauvaises, je prends tout ! Privilégier les bonnes, c'est plus agréable D

A la prochaine !

Hokori


	4. Surprise

Coucou ! Vous allez toujours bien ou aujourd'hui est un jour particulièrement raté ? Oui, bon, c'est pas le principal.

Aujourd'hui, un drabble sur Erza avec un peu de Gerza ^^ J'adore ce couple, ils sont si mignons tous les deux… C'est bête que Gérald soit trop idiot pour pas se déclarer à Erza. Mais bon, ça fait le charme du couple, comme on dit xD

Bref, fini le blabla, place au drabble !

Lou Celestial, enfin ton Gerza ;)

Enjoy !

Rating : pour pas changer K

Disclaimer : gnagnagna persos gnagnagna Hiro Mashima

Mots : 104, j'ai pas réussis à faire moins T-T

xXx

Erza Scarlett sortit de la guilde d'un pas furieux. Mirajane lui avait dit qu'aucun fraisier n'était disponible parce que le pâtissier était malade et que c'était pour ça qu'elle n'avait pas eu son gâteau. La rousse rentrait chez elle, déçue. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé manquer un jour de fraisier. Mais quand elle ouvrit la porte, une magnifique surprise l'attendait. Un fraisier énorme trônait sur sa table de cuisine, accompagné d'un mot.

« Économises ce gâteau, le pâtissier risque de ne pas être là pendant un moment.

Gérald »

Erza se jeta sur le fraisier, pensant qu'elle ne voudrait pas être amoureuse d'un autre homme que Gérald.

xXx

Qu'en dites-vous ? J'ai bien aimé l'écrire, Erza et son fraisier, c'est une grande histoire d'amour xD Gérald doit un peu être jaloux, du coup (j'espère qu'il va pas finir comme Juvia, quand même ^^').

Merci de me laisser vos impressions, bonnes ou mauvaises ! Si vous optez pour les mauvaises, faites que ça soit un minimum constructif, histoire que mon doigt ne ripe pas par inadvertance vers le bouton supprimé xD

Voili voilou, à la prochaine !

Hokori


	5. Kiwi

Bouh ! Pouf, un nouveau drabble qui donne pas envie de manger trop de kiwis xD J'ai refait ma réserve de drabbles, je suis contente ! Je sais, vous vous en foutez, mais j'avais envie de le dire !

Enjoy !

Rating : K !

Diclaimer : HM (nan, pas Hueco Mondo, pour ceux qui connaissent Bleach xD)

Mots : 100 ! I'm the best !

xXx

Il se noyait dans cette mer couleur verte. Il n'arrivait pas à garder la tête hors du liquide et buvait la tasse incessamment. Le goût n'était pas salé, mais sucré et un peu acide. Soudain, des blocs de la même couleur que la « mer » sortirent et l'entourèrent de toutes parts.

-Oy, Panther Lily !

Celui-ci se réveilla en sursaut. Gajeel le regardait avec curiosité. Panther Lily se releva un peu et plongea ses yeux dans ceux du Dragon Slayer.

-Gajeel… Plus de kiwis jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Le Dragon haussa les épaules.

-J'te l'avais dit qu'à force d'en manger, tu deviendrais bizarre !

xXx

… Alors, alors ? Comment que c'était ? Bien ? Trop Bien ? Génialement trop bien ? Pourquoi me demandez-vous la traduction de mon pseudo ? Bon, on s'en fout.

Je sais pas si je dois vous annoncez mon prochain drabble, mais en écrivant cette phrase, je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai la flemme de vous le dire ^^ Merci de me laissez pleins de reviews, parce qu'à part Lou Celestial, que je remercie beaucoup par la même occasion, y a personne qui me laisse ses impressions T-T et vous le savez tous, les reviews sont le moteur des auteurs (et une rime, une !).

Sur ce, à la prochaine !

Hokori


	6. Prémonition

Salut les gentes ! Nouveau drabble avec Carla ! J'aime pas trop ce personnage, trop guindée pour moi, mais j'ai eu une idée de drabble alors voilà ^^

N 'Orchidea : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! :D ça me fait très plaisir de voir que quelques-uns apprécie, parce que j'ai pas beaucoup de review T-T j'avoue que ça me décourage pas mal, mais je vais (peut-être) pas laisser tomber ! Fighting ! xD

Oui, oui, Zeref cuisine ) j'ai eu cette idée dans un endroit assez improbable, c'est peut-être pour ça que le contexte est bizarre xD mais ça m'a fait rire quand j'ai relut mon drabble alors je l'ai posté D J'espère te revoir !

Enjoy !

Rating : K

Disclaimer : H. Mashima

Mots : 100 !

xXx

Carla buvait tranquillement un thé en compagnie de Wendy et Lisanna. Happy essayait de lui offrir un poisson, comme d'habitude. Elle l'envoya balader méchamment, comme d'habitude. Soudain, elle eut un flash. Lucy pleurait devant une mare de sang. La chatte blanche se mit à chercher des yeux la blonde. Celle-ci apparut à la porte de la guilde. Elle semblait gênée. Elle s'approcha de la table de Lisanna et l'emmena dans l'infirmerie. Carla les suivit. Lucy pleurait un peu.

-Lisanna, est-ce que tu as…

Des gouttes rouges s'étalèrent soudain aux pieds de la constellationniste.

-… Des tampons, s'il te plait ?

xXx

Comment trouvez-vous ce drabble ? Le pouvoir de prescience de Carla m'avait inspiré, mais j'étais pas sûre de faire un drabble avec ce sujet ^^' Je le trouve tout de même bien réussi.

Merci de me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Je me sens un peu délaissée, j'ai pas beaucoup de reviews T-T Enfin bon, c'est comme ça… Merci à ceux qui me laisse leurs impressions !

A la prochaine !

Hokori


	7. Rêve

Salut tout le monde ! Un autre Gerza, enfin, sous-entendu de Gerza ^^

J'ai rien à vous dire aujourd'hui (qui a dit que j'ai la flemme ?) donc je vous laisse lire !

Je vais quand même répondre à la review (je suis un minimum polie).

Loupiote : Merci de ton encouragement, même si t'aurais pu mettre que c'était génialissime xD j'espère que celui-ci va te plaire )

Enjoy !

Rating : Ne changeons pas les bonnes habitudes, K !

Disclaimer : Idem, Hiro Mashima !

Mots : Pareil, 100 !

xXx

-Gérald… Pourquoi ne me dis-tu pas que tu m'aimes ?

- Je suis désolé… Je ne peux pas.

-Tu peux ! Je n'attends que toi…

-Erza…

La rousse s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Le mage se sentait bien. Il prit le visage d'Erza et se baissa pour l'embrasser. Titania se recula.

-Euh… Gérald ?

Celui-ci ne l'écoutait plus.

-Nan, Gérald, debout ! M'embrasse pas ! Au secours, Ultear !

-Quoi… Mais… qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?!

Gérald ouvrit les yeux. Devant lui se trouvait… Meldy.

-Tu parlais en dormant, dit-elle en souriant.

-La prochaine fois, j't'assassine.

xXx

J'avoue que je trouve ce drabble absolument guimauve… Mais je vois bien les deux abr… euh, tourtereaux, nous faire un truc pareil (ne l'ont-ils pas déjà fait ?).

Merci de me dire ce que vous en avez penser !

A la prochaine !

Hokori


End file.
